


Looking for a fic

by ThatAutisticWitch



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Car Accidents, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Gen, Hurt May Parker (Spider-Man), Hurt Ned Leeds, Hurt Peter Parker, Injured Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) Dies, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAutisticWitch/pseuds/ThatAutisticWitch
Summary: I was reading a fic a long time ago and Peter, May, and Ned were going somewhere and there was a car crash or something and the three of them were injured and May went into a coma and they’re all getting treatment at Stark Tower or the Compound or something and May dies and Tony takes Morgan and Pepper to Disneyland or Disney World and it’s big sad times and I don’t remember finishing reading it and now I can’t find it
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Looking for a fic

This is the same as the summery, please help I want to read it again. I’m 90% sure that this fic wasn’t a fever dream. I was reading a fic a long time ago and Peter, May, and Ned were going somewhere and there was a car crash or something and the three of them were injured and May went into a coma and they’re all getting treatment at Stark Tower or the Compound or something and May dies and Tony takes Morgan and Pepper to Disneyland or Disney World and it’s big sad times and I don’t remember finishing reading it and now I can’t find it. Any help is greatly appreciated <3


End file.
